Kang In
Perfil *'Nombre:' 강인 / Kang In *'Nombre real:' 김영운/ Kim Young Woon *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Presentador de televisión y DJ *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Buey *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' SJ Label Dramas *What Happened to Mirae? (Edge Drama, 2019) *Romance Zero (MBC DramaNet, 2009) *Billie Jean, Look at Me (MBC, 2006, ''cameo) *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005, cameo) *A Man and A Woman (MBC, 2002, cameo) Programas de TV *A Song For You 4 (KBS2, 2015) *Shin Dong Yup's Bachelor Party (MBC every1, 2015) *A Song For You 3 (KBS2, 2014) *A Celebrity Lives in Our House 2 (MBC every1, 2014) *Law of the Jungle in Brazil (SBS, 2014) *Star Diving Show Splash (MBC, 2013) *Show Champion (MBC MUSIC, 2012) *Gameshow Amazing Showdown (KBS, 2009) *Sunday Night (MBC, 2008) *BAND OF BROTHERS (Mnet, 2008) *Class up (MTV KOREA, 2008) *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2007) *Music Camp (SBS, 2007) *Super Junior Reality Survival Drama (Mnet, 2006) Películas *Cat Funeral (2014) *Hello Schoolgirl (2008) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) voz de Alvin *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Dramas *''Memories'' tema para D-Day (2015) Temas para Películas *''Please Call My Name'' tema para Cat Funeral (2014) Musicales *'2008:' Xanadu Programas de Radio *FM4U's “Taeyeon's Best Friend (MBC, 2007) Videos Musicales *Im Chang Jung - "Shall we Dance" (2014) *Magolpy - Flight Girl (2007) Premios *'2008 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Mejor DJ de Radio Chin Chin Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: Super Junior (2005 - 2019) **'''Posición: Vocalista. *'Ex-Sub-grupos:' Super Junior T, Super Junior Happy. **'Posición: '''Vocalista. *'Educación:' **Hong Eun Elementary School **Shinhyeon Middle School **Han Gwang High School **Sangmyung University Cheonan Campus Department of Visual Arts **Kyung Hee Cyber University Department of Culture and Arts Management (BA) *'Especialidad: 'Actuar, cantar, deportes (artes marciales) y natación *'Debut: '''2005 Super Junior primer album Super Junior 05 *Él era un DJ para Reckless Radio, donde la mayoría de visitas allí como invitados fueron Super Junior, pero fue reemplazado por su compañero Sungmin y Sunny de la Girls' Generation. *Kang In presentaba el show M.NET M! Countdown con Lee Teuk y Shin Dong pero fue reemplazado por Eun Hyuk. *Confesó en el show battle dance que llegó a pesar 100 kilos por lo que se parecía mucho a Shin Dong *Fue el esposo de Lee Yoon Ji en We Got Married *Kangin se esta preparando para ir al ejercito, en junio, después del accidente automovilístico que tuvo estuvo un tiempo en reflexión a pesar de que no tuvo ninguna represalia por lo sucedido. *Tuvo participacion en el "Repackage" del 4to album de Super junior, con la cancion: A Short Journey. *El pasado 23 de mayo de 2010, en el fanmeeting de Super Junior kangin aparición al final de Marry U, para despedirse de sus compañeros. Les pido a sus fans que les den en mismo apoyo que cuando estaba él. Prometió trabajar muy duro y ser mejor cuando sea el día de su regreso. *El 05 de julio del 2010 ingreso a realizar su servicio militar. *El 16 de abril del 2012 salio despues de 2 años de servicio militar obligatorio. *El 10 de noviembre del 2013 fue invitado como orador a una conferencia especial en la Universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra a través de la invitación de la Asociación “Asian Pacific” de Oxford y el Consejo Estudiantil de Corea: junto con sus compañeros de grupo Eunhyuk, Siwon y Kyuhyun dieron una conferencia ante 400 estudiantes sobre el K-Pop y el Hallyu. *En diciembre del 2014, durante programa de JTBC de “Non-Summit“, Kangin compartió acerca de un incidente en el que fue investigado por la policía de los Estados Unidos: “Nos dirigíamos de regreso a nuestro alojamiento después de terminar una actuación, pero yo realmente necesitaba ir al baño, por lo que a mi insistencia nuestro conductor aceleró. La policía nos siguió y tan pronto como nos detuvimos, salí corriendo del coche para hacer mis necesidades en los arbustos. De repente, tuve un arma apuntando hacia mí. Fue muy humillante tener que explicarle a la policía, con los pantalones todavía en el suelo, que soy un famoso cantante de Corea”. *Durante abril del 2015 estuvo envuelto en una controversia por haber perdido el entrenamiento obligatorio de la reserva militar, Kangin había sido asignado a 72 horas de entrenamiento obligatorio como militar de reserva en los dos últimos años, sin embargo, no asistió a una sola sesión de entrenamiento y fue procesado sin prisión preventiva. Estuvo bajo fuego en particular por haber sido parte del elenco de “Real Men”, un programa de variedades que trata con experiencias militares. **SM Entertainment extendió sus palabras de disculpas sobre la controversia a través de un comunicado dado por el representante de SM: “Hubo un descuido debido a la agenda y razones personales. En el futuro, nos aseguraremos que esto no vuelva a suceder”. *El 24 de mayo del 2016 estuvo involucrado en un accidente de a bajo los efectos del alcohol; El Mercedes-Benz de Kangin chocó contra una farola en la calle frente a una tienda de conveniencia en Sinsa-dong, Seúl, el propietario de la tienda se percató sobre la situación del poste de la luz e informó a la policía. La policía llegó pero no vio a Kangin. Recibió las declaraciones de testigos que vieron el accidente de coche. Parece que Kangin abandonó la escena del accidente después del golpe unas dos horas después.. El cantante acudió por la mañana a la policía y le preguntaron por el accidente. Dijo: “Recuerdo que golpeé algo, pero no sabía que era una farola”. Kangin dejó su coche en frente de la tienda de conveniencia. Previamente Kangin fue castigado por otro incidente por conducción bajo los efectos del alcohol en 2009. **Ante la situación SM Entertaiment ofreció una declaración oficial: “Somos SM Entertainment. Es cierto que Kangin tuvo un accidente por conducción ebria. Kangin contactó con la policía por el accidente y formó parte de la investigación a la hora acordada. Kangin está profundamente arrepentido por sus actos y cesará su agenda relacionada con el entretenimiento para tomarse un tiempo de reflexión. Una vez más, les pedimos disculpas por preocuparles”. **Tras el accidente los canales SBS y KBS han anunciado sus cancelaciones en cuanto a las apariciones de Kangin en sus próximos programas de televisión y radio. Kangin estaba confirmado a aparecer en la segunda mitad de la nueva temporada de “Law of the Jungle” de SBS. Un representante de SBS dijo: “Kangin fue programado para aparecer en ‘Law of the Jungle’ en unas dos semanas. Ya que es difícil para nosotros volver a regrabar nuestro programa, estaremos editando sus partes lo más que sea posible”. Kangin también estaba planeado a asumir el papel de un DJ especial para el programa de KBS, “Super Junior’s Kiss the Radio“, pero un representante de la KBS informó que la aparición de Kangin como DJ especial ha sido cancelada. **El 25 de mayo, fans de Super Junior publicaron una petición para que Kangin dejara el grupo a través de DC Inside (un foro coreano de internet) alegando que los desagradables actos de Kangin dañan las actividades en grupo de Super Junior, lo que causó un gran impacto y una fuere controversia entre los fans tanto nacionales como internacionales del grupo. Las fans que estaban en desacuerdo poco después comenzaron una nueva petición titulada “Kangin Stays“, en oposición directa a la que está en DC Inside. **Debido a la controversia, la gira “SUPER CAMP” de Super Junior canceló algunos shows y tuvo cambios en la alineación de integrantes que participaron. Dreammaker Entertainment, la compañía de producción responsable por realizar el “SUPER CAMP”, anunció la cancelación de los shows en Los Ángeles, Nueva York y Santiago. **La policía publicó un comunicado oficial sobre el accidente el 10 de junio, donde se ha determinado que el contenido de alcohol en sangre de Kangin en el momento del accidente era del 0,157 por ciento. El nivel en el que la policía retira la licencia a un conductor es del 0,1 por ciento. El Departamento de Policía de Gangnam ha remitido sus conclusiones a la oficina de la Fiscalía quien lo multó con 7 millones de won (aproximadamente $6,300 dólares) el 5 de Julio. La fiscalía reveló que esta sentencia se decidió no sólo debido a que él ha tenido un caso de conducción bajo la influencia del alcohol en el pasado, sino también teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él se entregó a la policía. **El 27 de julio, Kangin de Super Junior recibió una fecha oficial para presentarse ante los tribunales por su incidente. El caso fue visto por siete investigadores del Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl el 17 de agosto. Aunque Kangin recibió una multa durante la formulación de cargos, la corte formalmente trató el caso en un juicio durante el cual Kangin declaró: “Una persona cuyo rostro es conocido tiene que tener cuidado, por lo que le estoy reflexionando profundamente. Me aseguraré de que esto no vuelva a suceder”. *Aproximadamente a las 4 a.m. KST del 17 de noviembre de 2017, se reportó que Kangin fue llevado a la policía tras una denuncia de un restaurante después de supuestamente haber agredido a su novia en un restaurante bajo los efectos del alcohol. Según la sucursal de Gangnam de la policía de Seúl, llevaron al idol después de recibir una llamada que decía: “Kangin está borracho y agrediendo a su novia”, Como la víctima no presentó cargos formalmente y no quería que se tomaran medidas disciplinarias, Kangin fue luego liberado con una advertencia; Una fuente de la agencia SJ Label respondió: “Actualmente estamos investigando la situación”. **mas tarde ese mismo día, la policía de Gangnam ofreció declaraciones oficiales : "Primero se informó que Kangin estaba en un bar en Sinsa-dong, pero después de que toda la información fue ordenada, se descubrió que, de hecho, una salón de belleza en Nonhyeon-dong. Los primeros informes decían que estaba con su novia, pero eso no puede ser confirmado ni negado. Nosotros no sabemos nada de eso, solo su agencia y Kangin sabrán la verdad sobre el tema. Kangin estaba realmente ebrio, pero no completamente alcanzado por el alcohol. Parece que hubo una pelea menor entre Kangin y la otra persona, pero cuando llegamos, ambos habían alcanzado la paz amistosamente. Cuando se llegó al establecimiento, la ubicación no estaba demasiado desgarrada ni sucia, por lo que no tuvimos que continuar con esta investigación. Dado que la víctima no desea presentar cargos, eso también aumentó nuestra decisión de no continuar con esta investigación". mientras tanto SM Entertainment respondió: "Lanzaremos una declaración completa cuando sepamos más sobre la situación más adelante. Por el momento, sin embargo, no podemos contactar a Kangin". **horas más tarde Kangin pudo ser localizado y su agencia publicó una declaración para abordar su escándalo de asalto, en su nombre: "Antes que nada, queremos disculparnos por causar tantos problemas. En el establecimiento, Kangin tenía una pequeña discusión con su amigo y un malentendido hizo que las autoridades fueran llamadas e involucradas; cuando las autoridades llegaron, Kangin y la otra parte se disculparon por las acciones de los demás. El problema se resolvió por completo en el establecimiento. Nos disculpamos por causar problemas cuando se encuentra actualmente en su período de autorreflexión". *El 11 de julio del 2019, escribió el siguiente mensaje en Instagram: Hola. Este es Kangin. Los saludo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mi corazón se siente pesado, ya que no son noticias positivas, pero estoy publicando después de mucha consideración. Ahora estoy dejando ir el nombre “Super Junior” que ha estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo. Siempre me sentí apenado con los miembros. Siempre pensé que sería correcto para mí tomar la decisión más temprano que tarde, pero pensar en las personas que me apoyan incondicionalmente y en la familia de nuestra agencia me inquietaba el corazón, por lo que no pude reunir el coraje fácilmente. Pensé que no podía tomar ninguna decisión solo. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a los miembros que experimentan lo que no deberían, debido a mis problemas, decidí que no puedo retrasarlo más. Más que nada, me siento más arrepentido con E.L.F. que siempre ha dado amor abrumador durante 14 años. Llego muy tarde, pero dejaré de lado el nombre de Super Junior, y tendré sentimientos de arrepentimiento y gratitud grabados en mi corazón mientras sigo en mi propio camino. Quiero realmente expresar gratitud a los miembros y la familia de la agencia que fueron considerados conmigo hasta el final. También estaré animando el éxito de Super Junior. Gracias. Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería Kang In.jpg Kang In2.jpg Kang In3.jpg Kang In4.jpg Kang In5.jpg Kang In6.jpg Kang In7.jpg Kang In8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KDJ